Losing My Religion
by Juilette Delphe
Summary: Two best friends struggle to make ends meet and deal with life along the way learning new things about each other and themselves. RogerOC, MarkOC
1. Chapter One: Last Resort

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. This is my first "on-my own" fanfic, this is all based entirely off of some rps my friend Liv and I did. I'm following the movie plot line because while it is a dream of mine to see Rent on Broadway I can't afford it. I am terribly sorry for any grammar or spelling errors made-all of these have been run through Word but that doesn't mean a whole lot. I have a Mac and I'm looking for some on-line grammar checks, please let me know if you know of a good one. All reviews are welcome as is any constructive criticism. I going to stay it now, I am a pre-vet college student and while I ****hope to be able to post weekly, I may not be able too. **

**Oh yes the disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Rent (play or movie) or any work related to it. I can only claim my characters and additional plot. Damnit!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

Losing My Religion

Chapter One: Last Resort

Ros's teeth chattered as she shivered. Her coat was thin and pathetic, it was old having been her father's before hers. She desperately needed a new one but she had to wait until money wasn't so tight. Her faded NYU sweatshirt held some warmth to her small body; not enough to fend of New York City's vicious winter wind entrapping her blond almost curling hair. Her crystal blue eyes met her friend's dark ones; they were running out of places and out of time. She glanced down to the newspaper want ads, one left.

Apart. Four room. Two Bed. One bath.

CHEAP. Loft style available. Huge windows.

Her crystal blue eyes stared at the building, it felt intimidating as age had worn upon it and made the building more foreboding. The building appeared worn down and poorly run but what could she expect for their price range? After two weeks of searching, and countless eviction threats from her current super, Ros didn't care as long as it didn't leak too badly and the place was cheap. She'd take anything; she didn't really have a choice. With a long finger she brushed back her wavy blond hair and looked at her friend questioningly. They had been searching for apartments for the past weeks; each one had been too expensive. Hope and morale was low as time ran out. They had until the end of the week to clear out. Or they'd join the homeless on the street. Shiri sent Ros a half grin before looking back at the obvious dump and saying with a false optimism, "Well...it has potential...in a rustic, bohemian sort of way." As the wind tugged at her wild curling brown hair. Her strong jean jacket fought off the New York wind.

Ros shrugged secretly hoping the building held a hidden charm: it was tall brick with old garage doors covered in graffiti. It rose to a respectable five stories; with the promised huge windows some of the windows were boarded over where they had been broken. The stoop was simple: a concrete block leading to a pitiable door with minimal glass. At one point the door had seen high society until society up graded. It was on 14th street which wasn't the drug neighborhood-yet- but it wasn't high class either. The neighborhood was mostly for starving artists who were trying to make their way in the world. Like them. "Any other suggestions love?" She offered to her friend, hopelessly.

"We should at least take a look inside," Shiri suggested, taking a cautious step forward before adding on, "It is after all... basically our last hope." She tucked her hands into her worn jean jacket and took the few steps to crossing the street to the front door. Two signs on the door caught their eyes: one announcing that there was an apartment for rent and another claiming eviction to anyone who didn't pay last year's rent. "Well," Shiri said back to her friend, "The super's an ass. Still want to give the place a try?"

"What other choice we got?" Ros responded backing up her friend as they tried to convince each other that this was a good thing.

Shiri shrugged "Besides they can't be worse than the super we got already" She winked and opened the door into the dark unlit hallway. "Note to self: carry flash light and mace," She muttered jokingly with a serious undertone as she led the way up the rusting metal staircase. The paper said that the apartment was on the fourth floor, they carefully headed up; she walked cautiously over the stairs fearing them to collapse beneath her. She made certain not to touch either the gum encrusted railing or the graffiti littered walls. "Nothing a good cleaning couldn't fix," She muttered to herself. At that precise moment as she turned a corner towards the fourth floor a collection of roaches scattered and she let out a very girlish scream. "Ok, No! Nope! Not here!" She very childishly squirmed, turning tail to flee back down the stairs. Ros inhaled holding her own surprise in. She caught her friend and pushed her forward. Bugs Ros could handle. Ros solidly blocked her way, putting her strong hands upon her friend's shoulders to catch her. "Deep breaths" Her blue eyes held her friends tightly and she gently reminded her. "We can take care of that." There was something calming and earthy about this place. She couldn't say what exactly, and she couldn't figure out why. But she liked it. "C'mon. Let's go through with this"

Shiri breathed calmly and relaxed her shoulders, "Alright...it's cool. I'll be fine...just ignore the unearthly fear of all things creepy crawly." With that she turned back and continued to walk towards the room. Ros silently smiled shaking her head and following her friend in the dark hallway towards the room, she hoped it would be unlocked. Though she had decent locksmith skills, she could unlock the door, but she had issues locking it back without the keys, which always made it interesting to explain. They both stopped at the door-4A. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes met her friend's deep brown ones. "Ready?"

"Yea," Shiri breathed, "Let's get this over with."

Ros opened the door, the central room was actually quite spacious with a central HUGE window, and she meant HUGE with it nearly taking up the entire opposite wall offering an amazing view of the city's partial sky line. A decent yet outdated kitchen sat to their left. The place needed a good scrubbing, or six. But neither she nor Shiri were strangers to that; they both had cleaned almost everything in their lives so a little elbow grease was nothing. The room looked expansive when empty, but it was obvious that it would be cluttered when filled with their furniture. The bed rooms, she assume, were on either side of the main room like wings. The bathroom remained hidden from here, it was assumed there somewhere. "Not bad"

"Not bad at all," Shiri loosened up some when she saw the place had some hope. She

walked a bit towards the right side of the room and opened one door. There was a reasonably large enough space in there, good enough for her at least. "Hey we can fit our beds in here," Shiri said with a smile, "And then some. Found the bathroom?"

"Yeah" Ros opened the first door with frosted glass, almost like an exterior door. She wondered if it was some joke. But she opened it anyway. Light blue tile stared back at her; it was mostly clean needing some fresh grout work, and elbow grease as well as a lot of TLC. But the mirror was intact and huge, and the lights seemed to mostly work, maybe a few new bulbs. Nothing major. It had decent counter/sink space as well as a nice linen closet. She called out. "Not bad..." and muttered to herself, "Not necessarily for two people but we'll manage"

Moments later Shiri emerged from the room and eyed the place over, "Well, it really needs some work, but nothing a little time can't fix." She looked to Ros with a smile then and shrugged, "So what's the verdict gal?"

She shrugged, and slipped into third person using her last name as a joke. She often went by both. "Thanos says she's game"

Shiri replied with a smile and sarcasm, "Kateb is pleased and is game." She laughed then, looking the place over one more time before adding; "Only problem is it's on the fourth floor. We can't afford movers so getting the couch in will be interesting." Ros walked out to the main, room and over to the window, she looked it over for a minute chewing on her lip until she found the latch. Both windows opened to the size of double doors. Cautiously she stepped out onto the fire escaped and lightly jumped up and down on it, testing its strength. It was up to code, and safe. She looked back to her friend. "A six pack of beers, and some serious rope, I think we can get some boys to help up haul it up the fire escape"

"Sounds good," Shiri smiled, joining her friend out on the deck, "I'll find the boys if you get the beer...seeing as I have terrible taste in beer."

Ros laughed. "I'm sure I can find some." Creaking echoed above them, and voices echoed out as well as the faint tinkling of a guitar. Both male. A relatively tall skinny white man with short blond hair that flipped in the front from gel walked out holding a mug. His bright blue eyes looked down between the gratings in the fire escape. His bright red sweater stood out against the muted grays and browns of the city. He leaned over the railing to get a better view. "Oh!" He sounded surprised and a little awkward. "Hey. Are-are you guys looking to rent?"

Shiri looked up smiling as she replied "Well, we are seriously considering it. For a limited budget place ain't half bad."

The guy offered a sweet smile. "No, it's really great actually. The mice are friendly too." He took a long draw from his coffee. "I hope you do, we miss having a tenant below." He waved with his free hand. "I'm Mark by the way, and my roommate's Roger banging on the guitar" He gestured behind him into the apartment

"I'm Shiri," She waved casually back starting to like the prospect of living there even more, "And this gangling thing is my roomier Ros." She gestured to her friend then, nudging her to say a hello.

Ros nodded "Hey" Again her eyes looked out to the sky line, creative cogs turning in her head. She idly commented. "Nice view though" Mark nodded and agreed. "Yes, it's gorgeous, the one and only view from the prestigious Alphabet City." He kindly teased about the place's

past.

"Paint it later sweetie," Shiri laughed, giving her roomie a kind and supportive smile. She had noticed Ros staring out over the town soaking it all in. She knew her friend's expression. Ros stuck her tongue out at her friend teasingly, Mark asked curiously.

"Oh, do you paint?" Ros nodded.

"Yes, lucratively. But hopefully it'll support me some day." She shrugged with a smile. "You?"

He responded. "I write, but mostly I dabble my hand in film. Roger's the musician if you can call it that." The girls could hear Roger calling in the background tell him to fuck off, as he tried to work. His eyes met Shiri, "You artist too?" She smiled, "Writer actually, fiction mostly." She laughed but then added with a bit of a mutter to herself, "With little success."

He shrugged with a gentle smile. "We're all waiting for that" Shiri sighed, "Ugh, you're telling me." She then looked to her roommie and asked bluntly, "So we want it?"

Ros thought about it for a second. "I think so." Mark smiled. "Well, welcome to Alphabet City, let us know if you need anything." Ros whispered to her friend. "I found the guys"

"Damnit," Shiri replied, "Fine. I'll pay for the beer, but you have to tell me which kind or we end up with bud light." Ros smiled.

"Sam Adams is always acceptable."

"Good old Sam it is then," Shiri laughed and then leaning back on the railing called up to the new neighbor, "Hey, question, would you and your roommate be willing to help us move a couple things in by the end of the week? We will supply substance if needed."

Mark thought about it. "Sure, I know I can. And knowing Roger, I'll make him." Again they heard some grumpy comments from the unseen man. Mark called in. "We're helping the girls below us move in!" There was a general sound of dissent from Roger. Ros yelled in.

"We're bringing beer!" A second or two passed, and something along the lines of "sure why not" responded. Ros smiled to the two of them. "I win"

"Your way into any mans heart, huh Ros?" Shiri laughed jokingly to her friend before returning her attention to the man above, "Well thank you kindly Mark. It was a pleasure meeting you and kinda meeting Roger."

Mark nodded. "Indeed, it was a pleasure to meet you, Shiri." He looked to Ros "You as well. I'll be looking forward to a nice beer." Ros chuckled. "Me too. We'll being seeing you guys soon." After a casual wave, Shiri made her way back inside the room, waiting until Ros closed the windows firmly behind them before she commented, "Ok, so another plus. At least one of our fellow tenants is hot." Ros laughed out loud, enjoying her friend's comment.

"Finally, you going after a guy!" she reflected for a moment. "Yeah, he's not bad on the eyes"

"Cute in a geeky kind of way," Shiri smiled, "And what do you mean by finally going after a guy my dear? Have I been hitting on woman in my sleep again? I know I'm a little on the dry side when it comes to dating, but I still like the male sex dear, sorry."

"I don't know who Mary Ellis is, but I won't tell her what you say at night." Ros teased as she winked at her friend, but seriously Ros replied "It's just so rare"

"Yea well, you know me: the not-trusting-bordering-on-man-hating bitch," She shrugged and gave the place a quick eye over, changing the conversation as rapidly as it had come, "So it's a yes. We need to get in contact with the owner and send in the down payment quickly. We do after all have till Sunday until Roberts kicks us on to the street."

"Do you think we should come over a day early to clean?" She asked heading towards the door giving the place a last look over

"Definitely" Shiri nodded, "We really need to give this place a good shining." Smiling she went to the door and opened it, gesturing for her friend to exit.

"Ladies first" Ros teased; she bowed slightly gesturing for her friend to go first

'"Hey! You are a Lady! The King at Medieval Times has deemed it so!" She smiled and gestured towards the hall, "Now, move your big booty lady!"

Ros laughed. "Oh fine!" She sashayed out of the room in a mock air of being angry

Shiri laughed and followed, closing the rickety door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Rock, Paper, Couch

Author's Note: I'm back! so sorry about the 2 plus month delay. Apparently the Gods conspired against me and this fic. Unfortunately right after I posted the first chapter my computer's power supply died-so I couldn't turn it on. After a futile trip to the Mac store, I discovered I possibly have a counterfeit Mac..or a preproduction model. Yay. So it wasn't easy to get a new supply. Then, being a second year biology major, Organic Chemistry stole my soul and my time. So two tests, and a new power supply later, I have finally completed the second chapter-sad I know. But this is a long-ish one to hopefully make up for the time lapse. Now to respond to my hopefully loyal fans!

PushingMarksButtons43: Thanks for the constructive criticism, it really helped me focus on better distribution between dialog and description. Hopefully you'll find it's better too. To answer your question about alternate reality. I guess, it's an alternate reality. I replaced Mimi with Ros and Shiri..but it's not going to get freaky and really change the story line any from the movie/play.

Nuria Shadow: Much thanks for the critiques-they are ever helpful. And the dialog can only come from us-it's simply the best! I hope this is an improvement to the first. And I am ever grateful for you help through out this new section too!

All I leave you guys with is: Enjoy! And please review, it does help the writing process

Chapter Two: Rock, Paper, Couch

The girls pulled up to their new apartment building in an old Chevy piece of crap. The truck had been a blue green color ten years before the rust took over. It ran on diesel which billowed out its broken tail pipe in ominous gray-blue clouds. The thing had lost its muffler some years back but the bed was huge. That was its only redeeming feature the huge open space in the back-complete with rusted through spots threatening to lose small parts. The truck bed was just a shell with several rusted through holes but it held their couch and bed frames. The mattresses had come in a previous load along with a sizable coffee table. The poor truck sputtered and shrieked to a hard jerky halt in front of their new home before the tail pipe shot off like a gun. Shiri cringed nervously waving to others as she gingerly got out; desperately trying to ease the tension of people staring at them. She groaned to Ros as she walked towards the bed of the truck, "Turn the machine off."

Ros turned the old beast off; it groaned, moaned, and coughed to silence in response. She silently winced as the truck exploded with noise. She hoped she could fix the noises herself. Ros knew enough about cars to get her into trouble. The Chevy was simple, and hopefully a cheap fix. Ros got out joining her friend at the back. The truck's tired tail gate limped dismally; hanging almost entirely off the truck itself. From the back she pulled out a large supply of ropes she had from somewhere over the years and looked at the couch doing mental calculations. Ros commented in a worried tone "This should be interesting."

"This should hurt," Shiri responded desolately with a slight twitch in her lower lip. She then gazed up towards their apartment silently judging the distance and their best methods; without looking at her friend, she asked "Want me to go up and attach the ropes before dropping them down to you?"

Ros nodded. "Use the boys' railing...that should give us some leeway-and you can inform them we're here."

"Roger!" Shiri grabbed the ropes slinging them over her shoulder as she headed over to the fire escape. With an easy jump Shiri grabbed the last rung of the hanging ladder, using her dead weight to pull the ladder down with a screeching squeal and a groan the rust gave way begrudgingly allowing the ladder to scream downward. With great caution and uncertainty Shiri climbed up the rusty ladder grateful as she stood on the first platform which shook. Briefly thanking God for surviving the climb up and not falling onto the frozen concrete below, Shiri continued up to the top, zigzagging as she traversed the balconies of their fellow tenants. She swiftly traversed the fire escapes carrying the sturdy ropes with an air of having done this before. Breathing heavily Shiri reached the top balcony. After pausing for a second she gave a friendly rap on the boy's fogged windows. In a playful moment, Shiri used her breathing to good use as she misted up a window and drew funny faces on it while waiting for the slow-poke boys.

"Ah, you found the back door" Mark opened the door with a warming smile. His blue eyes glanced at the ropes with a puzzling question in them.

Shiri laughed and shrugged the ropes off her shoulder before joking, "We're going bungee jumping. You and your roomie ready?"

Mark looked over the edge of the railing as if judging the distance. He looked at the length of rope again. "Hmm..think we'll make it?" He responded teasingly before answering her question. "Let me get Roger." Mark disappeared back inside. A groaning replied from inside, as if the infamous Roger dreaded moving. Seconds later a long, wavy haired blond stepped out onto the deck. His eyes looked tired, but his attractiveness over rode it. His scruffy face met cold captivating blue eyes bright with a hidden pain. And his hair fell softly framing his long face. Shiri was certainly taken back by his scruffy yet attractive appearance. Apparently, he was also surprised to find their new neighbors were not the average poor Bohemian type and he said with the smooth voice of a musician,

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Roger."

"Nice to meet you Roger. I'm Shiri, and my roomie down there is Ros." Shiri smiled and waved; she pointed towards the ground, and Roger leaned curiously over the edge to look at the blond below. By now, Ros was standing in the truck bed and was trying to fix something with duct tape. Ros had gotten herself into trouble: She was pulling at something in the bottom of the bed with her backside to them. She pulled up managing to give them a nice view of her comfortable yet conservative behind. Roger's face distorted in confusion, Shiri leaned over the edge to shout down to her roomie, "Hey Miss Moony! Lay off the duct tape!"

"But I like silver! It's a better color than rust!"Ros stood up laughing and yelled back. Roger laughed at Ros's response and missing Shiri's mouthing 'he's hot!!!' behind Roger's back to Ros. When he turned back around she merely smiled sweetly and went to taking lose ends off the ropes.

"You boys any good at hauling stuff up?" Shiri asked turning back to the boys as she started tying an intricate knot around the railing .

Mark shrugged "We can pull our own weight. But how are you going to get the couch up here?" He asked eying the massive yet extremely cushy sofa.

"What do you think the ropes are for?" She laughed watching their faces as she tied a fourth thick knot. Roger looked up from over the edge to Shiri and laughed.

"You're kidding right?" He queasily laughed. With that Shiri offered a secretive smile and threw the loose ends over the edge, before climbing over the railing herself.

"Nope." She wrapped her legs around one rope proceeded to slide down to the road. By then Ros had set the truck up to berth the couch to come out out easily. Mark looked scared and slightly intrigued at the same time.

"This'll be interesting." He jogged down the fire escape waving for Roger to come on.

"Yea it should be" Roger muttered not entirely enthused about the idea as he followed his roommate down. Shiri excitedly skipped up to her roommate whispering before the boys got near.

"Hottie alert." Ros looked up scanning the boys. Her bright blue eyes locked on momentarily before she whispered back seductively .

"Well hello." She responded still eying the boys then turned to her friend. "Rock, paper, scissors?" She asked referring to the ultimate game of choice between them. It was an ancient ritual between them and the crucial deciding factor. The choices of fate by Rock, Paper, Scissors were nearly unapproachable with a high satisfactory rate on both sides. It decided the deadlocks between them and occasionally what was for dinner. Shiri nodded and then said, "Winner takes Roger."

"Fair. Ready?" Ros asked closing her hand into a fist. "Rock... paper...scissors...shoot." She changed to paper desperately hoping that her friend would stay with rock. To her luck her friend did stay with rock and so Ros won.

"Damnit!" Shiri groaned; shrugging it off when the boys hit the street. She commented with a half smile, "Eh, geeky one ain't so bad." Ros offered a triumphant but compassionate smile-she had been in a simaliar position before at the fate of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"I'll get the couch then, to be fair" Ros added for Shiri's hearing only as the boys came up.

"Want me to go up to the apartment to open the windows?" Shiri asked. Ros nodded and pulled the pillows off the sofa.

"Hey bring these up with you!" Ros yelled throwing a pillow over Roger to her friend.

Roger ducked slightly, and then looking to Ros smiled and said,

Roger ducked slightly, and then looking to Ros smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Roger by the way." Ros threw another while he was ducked again.

"I'm Ros." The couch looked surprisingly small and more manageable without the cushions. The frame was in reality pretty light, and looked mostly home built. Her smile was a little more suggestive than friendly at him

"Nice couch," Roger commented as he walked over to the couch looking it over. "So, what you want done first?" He smiled nervously.

"First we get the couch out of the truck." Ros replied sarcastically behind the couch getting ready to push.

Roger replied with friendly sarcasm, "No joke? I expected it to crawl out all by itself."

"Sorry, I left the magic couch back in Oz" She began to push it out, slowly and gently as to not destroy the couch's bottom or what was left of the bed of her truck. Roger took up the loose end letting it down easy chuckling to himself. Ros hopped down from the truck easily carrying her end over to the dangling ropes. She set it down waiting for Shiri to reappear. Ros looked at Mark, "When Shiri returns, Can you slide the loops over the couch so we can haul this sucker up?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah sure, as long as you guys can hold it." Ros nodded, as Shiri returned seconds later in time to say with a smile.

"Ros can hold it. She's freakishly strong for a gal." Ros stuck her tongue out, but easily lifted the couch while Mark got one loop over that end of the couch. She nodded to Roger to lift his up. Roger lifted his end up while Mark looped the it. Shiri asked seconds later to her comrades, "So who's hauling it up and who's guiding it into the apartment?"

"I'm climbing up the fire escape to keep it going, and guide it." Ros informed them.

"I'll haul it with you Shiri." Mark anxiously volunteered; he wasn't willing to climb the fire escape maneuvering a couch.

"Thanks Mark," She smiled kindly, before grinning to her girl friend and heading up the fire escape.

With a wicked smile Ros asked her partner. "You ever been climbing?"

"Afraid I haven't. I'm a little lacking on the physical straining sports." Roger responded withdrawing into himself with a hint of nerves

"C'mon it'll be fun." Ros smiled she watched the others run up to the top. Shiri beat Mark to the top with little effort, unable to resist showing off her incredible stamina.

"So Mark," She said with flirtatious chatter in her voice, "You ever done this sort of thing before?"

He looked down. "Not in a long, long while."

"Don't worry." Shiri smiled and took hold of one of the ropes "I'll try not to show off too much."She leaned over the edge and shouted to Ros, "You ready girlie?"

"Been ready, love" The girl turned monkey responded, starting to lift the couch slightly to give the ropes some slack. Mark grabbed the other nervously holding his breath

"Alright," Shiri said to him, "Heave on three. One, two, three." With that she pulled with an almost abnormal amount of strength up. Ros pushed the couch up as her friend took the slack in.

"Hold it for a sec!" She called as she started climbing the fire escape's railing, twisting her body in interesting positions to hold the couch in place. Mark heaved realizing that the couch wasn't extremely weighty just obnoxiously big. "OK!" Ros called back.

"Heave," Shiri called again, and the both of them pulled up on the couch. Again, Ros pushed the couch up and she kept climbing with it. They were almost there. They continued to heave until they finally had the couch resting just above the fourth floor railing. "Hold," Shiri said to Mark, and then added with a smile, "See. Not so bad." Mark nodded weakly trying very hard not to let go-his hands were burning with strain and he was sweating in the chilly December air: turning red as he tried to hold the couch and his breath. Like a monkey, Ros slipped over the railing, and guided the couch over it. She grabbed Roger, and while she held the end of the couch she nicely asked.

"Remove the loop please" He smiled and did what she asked, being careful to keep an eye on Ros as she hung practically over the railing. Ros managed to move around and still support the couch as he slipped off the loop. Once the loop was gone she set the free end of the couch on the platform of the fire escape with the other part leaning on the railing. She leaned out undoing the second loop. As she released it, the first loop came back swinging and hit her in the face. She laughed freely and easily. But She started to lose her balance, waving one hand dangerously to regain her balance as her delicate body wavered, legs curling around a thin iron bar. One hand try to find the rail. Roger immediately reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her from falling with worried smile he cautioned,

"Careful there."

"Damsel In Distress much!" Shiri called down moments later laughing.

"Thanks." Ros smiled somewhat relieved; she jokingly looked up to her friend. "I'm better at it than you!" She teased. In truth Ros was better at getting into trouble than most; she had the scars to show it. But she had problems getting out of it. With a childish grin she winked to Roger. "Lets get this sucker inside, and we'll get to the beers first."

"I heard that!" Shiri cried from above.

"Hurry." Ros cried. Roger responded to Ros's joking. She grabbed her end, and started running with the couch inside. Roger rushed with her just as Shiri came dashing down the stairs as she screamed.

"Keep your dirty paws off my Sam!"Ros set the couch down and grabbed the six pack, opening the door and taunting her friend.

"You gotta come and get it first!"

"Don't make me get the wooden spoons."Shiri rushed into the room and responded with a playful threat.

"No! Not them!"Ros wailed. Completely abandoning Roger, she rushed out the door and down the stairs, cuddling the six pack like a football. Mark grabbed his camera and started blindly shooting as he negotiated the stairs and the hectic interludes of his friends: catching Ros running out and sprinting down the fire escape.

"Come back and face me like man!"Shiri was in trail just behind her friend, flying with ease down the stair case as she yelled.

"I'm not a man!" Ros squealed. She made it out to the truck by virtue of longer legs; she jumped up on it, staying out of reach. In ironic response, all the hub caps of the car fell off, and two of the tires deflated. She looked at the vehicle feeling slightly betrayed. "Well thanks." Returning to her triumph, Ros pulled out the first bottle and opened it with her teeth. She took a long needling drag of the bottle thoroughly enjoying it.

Mark jogged down the stairs after them laughing as he went. He considered them a high energy pair and possibly more than slightly crazy but in a good way. Shiri emerged seconds later and glared at her friend, shaking her head and groaning as she pointed a blaming finger at Ros, "Traitor."

"Hey, I thought we were promised beers for our hard work." Roger interrupted as he came up to the truck, laughing at the girl's silliness.

Ros looked innocently at her friend "Damn straight I am" She handed the six pack to her friend, and saluted Roger with her beer bottle. "You gotta come and get it.'Round here you gotta be quick" She smirked.

"Or you have to know how to persuade," Shiri smiled flirtatiously as she took a bottle from the pack and then offered the pack to Mark. Roger laughed as he quickly grabbed the six pack next taking a beer. Ros winked at her friend, settling down to sit on the wall of her truck bed.

"Thanks" Mark took one as the camera wound down and stopped recording.

"Nice recorder," Shiri said as she gestured at his camera with a free hand, "What type is it? A Betacam?"

"No, it's a 16mm Bolex. It was a gift when I turned thirteen." Mark shrugged.

"What do you do with it? Movies?"Shiri politely and very interested asked.

Mark shook his head. "I'm just shooting random documentaries. I'm working on scripts too" Ros kept an eye on the pack not letting out of her sight. She could do math. Four of them. Six beers. Two extras for her.

"Very neat. What's the main focus of your documentaries?" Shiri edged a little closer then, being someone who was above obsessed with films in every category.

"If your friend knows anything about film they'll be at this for hours." Roger walked over to Ros, just as Shiri asked the question, leaning in to sigh.

Mark shrugged. "It changes. I like to do the homeless, friends, AIDs/HIV. Anything that interests me."

"Why don't we take those two, and disappear...they'll never know we're gone."Ros hinted to Roger, still eying the left over beers.

"Sounds good," Roger smiled, "Afraid I have little interest in listening to Mark rant...again."

"Fascinating. Sounds like an important piece."Shiri smiled and nodded, completely immersed in Mark's 'rant'.

"It's all in my head though. Well not even all of it's there. I just can't get it out. you know?" Mark nodded.

Ros put her finger to her lips and slide off the truck, taking Roger's hand and silently headed back to the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Communication Errors

Author's Note: So terribly sorry that it took so long to post this, college is hard and organic chem is EVIL!!!! Actually I failed that class, so I had to put this off and study my butt off for it. And I will be retaking it next semester too...yay...not really looking forward to it. However I have a nice post for you all and lots of fun conflict for you all. So YAY! Also, since I am so sporadic at posting I recommend you put me on your author alerts.

LovingEveryMinute: Thank you soo much for your review! Yes, Liv and I thought the rock, paper, scissors were ingenius. We all miss Mimi, but Ros and Shiri more than make up for her, I promise. I

look forward to your reviews!

And everyone PLEASE review-you all keep my sanity during school!

Chapter Three: Communication Errors

"It's all in my head though," Mark sighed trying to explain his predicament and vent his . His hands fidgeted as he picked at the moist label across his beer. He dropped his hand and fiddled uncertainly with the lens of his camera, his lips twitching a little as he tried to speak what was in his head "Well not even all of it's there," He spat, twisting the site on his camera for a sort of stress relief, "I just can't get it out; you know?"

"Do I," Shiri responded excited taking a long swig from her beer she fully understood his disappointments and was excited to be able to share. "That's my biggest problem. It's like we have all these spectacular ideas in our head and they taunt you begging to be worked on but once you find the time to actually pay some attention to them they run away and hide." Pausing then, She realized that she had started on a long tangent which made no sense, and must seem very overbearing to Mark. Shiri added shyly, "Sorry about that, lost myself there."

"No, I totally understand." Mark laughed. He added a bit over dramatically "The artist's plight" with a sarcastic sigh.

"Tell me about it," Shiri said with a playful groan, but she understood the seriousness of his frustration having a constant problem with writer's block herself. She took a long swig from her Adams wincing as her taste buds adjusted to the flavor of beer; she really didn't like beer much-but it was cheap. For a moment she leaned against the rusted truck in silence, inspecting Mark casually as she attempted to pin point his qualities. Since she had lost rock, paper, scissors which resulted in her 'winning' the geekier of the two boys, she deemed it a good idea for her to determine his attractive qualities from the beginning. His bright blue eyes captivated her. One of Shiri's biggest weaknesses was startling blue eyes. His body was only okay: Mark was very lanky and decently fit. Not an major plus but definitely not a minus. She ironically thought with a smile-at least he wasn't gigantic. Mark had a kind and generous smile, nice hair; he definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. Another plus His personality was good; at least one she held a connection with. Another small plus. "So," Shiri said conversationally after she had tallied him up; still intent to find out more "Is filming for you just a hobby or an ambition?"

"It's a deep ambition. I am trying to document life in all its forms, and explore it. Currently I concentrating on the homeless, and HIV/AIDS" Mark paused gesturing to figure out how deep to dive in. "I find it interesting. But so far, little real interest from anyone outside."

"That's hard to believe. I mean it's such an important subject that shouldn't be ignored," She sighed and placed her barely touched beer bottle on the truck railing; with a small ironic laugh she commented on her poor drinking performance. "I'm such a wimp when it comes to drinking. Ros can finish off God knows how many and I can't even do half one. I'm a light weight."

"Eh, it's not how much you can drink."Mark chuckled, and gestured at his, which wasn't much lower than hers. "It's what you do on film when you're drunk" He teased picking up the playful attitude they had been toying with all night. "Roger can knock back a few as well..I suspect they're both drinking the remainders of that six pack now."

"Yes, I noticed that they ran off with them. They think they are so sneaky," She laughed and then turned back to him as she nervously tried to bring the conversation back to them, "So...you got a script?"

"Yes and no. Some of it does...it's all crap though." Mark wavered a hand "But I've come to realize you can't script real life very easily...most of my shots are just chance and luck. Like to night as we chased Ros down the fire escape-that was luck-as well as hilarious. But I try to script you know, the intro and explanations and stuff. So far no dice. It's all complete shit." He sounded frustrated and annoyed as his inability to express the human issues he so desperately wanted to explode into the hearts and minds of America's masses. And to save his friends from.

"Maybe you just need inspiration," She then paused to think that over and the shook her head, "Why I said that I have no idea." She sighed commenting more on herself than him. " It never works for me. Well, not everything can be shit. Maybe you just don't have the right words. I... I could try to take a look some time if you ever want a second voice." Instantly, she beat herself for saying mentally something so careless and hurtful. She didn't trust anyone with her own work so why would anyone trust their work with her?

Mark thought about it for a moment frowning in thought then he shrugged. "I guess another pair of eyes couldn't hurt..."He looked at her biting his lip. "But what do you know about HIV and the homeless?" He kicked himself for saying it that way. It was so offensive. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that harshly. I mean do you have any experience with them?"

"HIV, none really, but," Shiri frowned pausing over old memories "Homeless...more than I like to admit." She looked down for a moment as if ashamed, but seconds later pushed herself up from the truck and grabbed her beer, taking a small swig before saying jokingly to cover her own pain from the past, "So, do I get a shot or do you need to probe further?"

"What can it hurt? If I can find it." Mark shrugged as he added sheepishly. "Roger and I are a bit of a mess...and our apartment definitely reflects it"

"Classic bachelor pad?" Shiri asked with a wide and flirtatious smile and a wink.

"Sadly missing the hot girls..." He responded teasingly returning the smile and rolling the beer bottle in his hands-a nervous habit. It hadn't been long enough for Mark to forget her. To be ready for another girl in his room. In his life. But tonight, he was taking a chance. If Roger could try to move on, so could he.

"Well, then I guess y'all are lucky we moved in." Shiri kidded over her shoulder as she slowly made her way towards the apartment door.

"I guess we are" He nodded in mock humility. They stood in the stairwell on the girl's landing staring up at the boy's door as if silently daring each other to make the first move.

"So, let's take a look at that film." Laughing, she moved into the door frame and turned about to him, saying with a nod towards the stairs.

"You gotta help me find it first" He opened his hand towards the door

"Fun," Shiri smiled with a mocking sigh, "Think we should check on the beer thieves on the way up?"

"Might as well make sure they haven't found more than beer." But silently Mark hoped they had-just something they wouldn't regret in the morning.

Laughter echoed from within, and Ros made a witty comment, in which Roger responded. They didn't sound drunk. They were just talking. Mark was partly amazed; he thought that Roger just might be actually attempting to flirt. _Flirt_. He shook his head and smiled. "Maybe he'll finally get over her." He whispered more to himself than anyone else. Too much time had passed since Roger last opened himself to a girl. He really needed to. Not that Mark really had the right to talk.

Shiri smiled as opening it slowly; she gave a gentle tap on the door. "Honey, I'm home!" Shiri announced as she peeped through to the inside of their new apartment.

Ros looked up from where she sat on the back of the couch. Her long legs stretched out so her heels hung off the edge of the seat. Her worn, yet stylish jeans, accented her long legs, and expressed their well toned shape. She wore an NYU navy blue hoodie and her wavy blond hair threatened to explode out of its loose pony tail. In her hands she toyed with her empty beer bottle, the empty six pack sat between the two. Her crystal blue eyes looked to her friend. "Well then, Lucy you can start a cookin' supper"

"Me? Cook?" Shiri laughed, "Ah, well in that case, Ramen and saltines sound good to you?"

"Just because my fathers are gay doesn't mean I can do everything!"Ros teasingly exploded; Shiri knew that Ros had two fathers and no known mother. It had been interesting when the three had met over dinner. Her parents were quite eccentric-in a good way.

"Ah, what? You don't like Ramen?" Shiri walked forward and raised her eyebrows at Roger before looking back at Ros with a knowing smile, "So, Mark and I are going to find his films and see if he's got anything good."

Ros shrugged. "Fine, all you'll get is Ramen and saltines" She stuck her tongue out at her friend. Mark looked at Roger and tried to subtly ask if he liked Ros, with facial expressions. He only succeeded in confusing his roommate.

Roger deliberately chose to ignore his roommate's questioning looks. Shiri only stuck her tongue out at Ros, before turning her back to them and facing Mark. She mouthed for them to go before passing out of the room, whispering to Mark as she went, "I think Ros is taking a liking to him."

Mark smiled, which started happy, then turned sad. "That's good. I only hope he returns it."

Shiri closed the door to their apartment after her and Mark exited; her lower lip puckering into a worried frown. "Why? Does Roger have a history of...apathy?" The girls were instinctively very protective of each other.

Mark looked like he was torn whether or not to tell her. He sighed deciding to let loose the story, it would come out eventually. "He lost his girlfriend a little over a year ago." The memory still pained him: the memory of Roger's anguished face when he had found April in the bath tub pooling with blood. The blood from her bleeding wrists. And a blood covered razor blade fallen on the floor. He knew it still haunted Roger more than his friend would ever admit. The pain must have shown on his face because Shiri recoiled a step.

"Oh," Shiri shocked and somewhat depressed at Roger's predicament, "That's terrible. Poor thing." She looked down then, inspecting her feet in that sort of awkward silence as her own memories hit in ways that she didn't like to see. She understood Roger's pain more than she could say. After a deep breath, she brought her face back up but any sign of before was gone. She changed quickly to her happy facade with a friendly smile and a deep breath changed the subject. "So, those films. Lead the way."

Mark nodded, having been lost in his own memories he missed seeing hers. With a strong hand he pushed the heavy door aside revealing their the dark cluttered bachelor pad. "Home sweet home" He opened his hands in a joking gesture.

Shiri laughed heartily and looked casually around the room. "Not bad, kinda homey," And then confused by a gasp of cold air, she looked up, "Except for the hole in your roof."

He looked up and shrugged. "Yeah well...it makes a good chimney" Clearly it was a lame excuse really meaning they didn't knew how to fix it and the super didn't really care.

Shiri laughed and then said with a smile, "You know...if you guys have the tools Ros and I could probably help you with that. We've both had a good share of experience with building and repairing."

"Oh? really. There's definitely more to you guys than appearances suggest." He arched an interested eyebrow. He was mildly surprised. "Having the right tools...I don't know what we have in this place...other than junk." He gestured to the piles of it lining the walls, any and almost everything could be found there including a bike and various guitar stuff. "We have lots of junk."

"Nah, not junk," Shiri casually picked up a discarded bottle cap off the ground intrigued by its bright color, "Everything can be useful. 'Sides, I think Ros and I have a few tools in the truck bed." She smiled and showed the bright green Fanta bottle cap to Mark, "Mind if I keep this? And where did you last see your film?"

"Sure you can have it." Mark shrugged. He thought for a minute gestured vaguely,"I believe the script was some where over by the couch...maybe one of the side tables?"

"Righty," Shiri said as she headed towards their well loved and slightly sagging couch. She shuffled around a couple blankets but didn't see it so she went to the side tables. When nothing looking like a script could be found she got down on her knees and looked under the couch between the junk and the dust bunnies, saying with a muffled voice, "Eureka!"

Mark walked over and looked over her shoulder. He sounded glad. "Hey you found it! So that's where it was hiding."

"Always check under the couch," She said with a smile, sitting on the couch as she handed him the pile of papers, "Ugh, there is a nice amount of dust on it. Must have been lost for a while."

"Yeah...we're very unorganized."He shrugged "and usually distracted by life."

"Seems to be the trait of artistic people," She said with a gentle smile before getting up slowly and stuffing the bottle cap into her pocket. She took a seat on the couch, patting the cushion beside herself for Mark to sit down before reaching for the script and saying with a smile and a childish, "Gimme."

Mark smiled and handed it over, sitting next to her, but with the appropriate amount of space for someone he didn't know well enough. Shiri smiled at Mark for only a second after her sat down before turning her attention upon the script. She was silent then, immersing herself into the writing and the way that he explained things. First thing she seemed to notice was that although his writing was factual and informative, it didn't have the poetic flow that usually snatched peoples attention. He claimed to want to start it with a collection of quick clips about the city, and some slightly cold talk over about the nature of New York life. The corner of Shiri's mouth curled up as she read, thinking to herself for a moment before she said quite bluntly, "First off, you need to ease into your introduction. Perhaps have a few moments of silence, or a few background noises of the city or something... and you need to disguise the distress in the beginning. People wont have any interest in what you've got to show them if you throw it in their faces, so ease up on the impending dread in the beginning. Maybe state the time period and the place, set the scene in a way." She paused then, turning to look at him with a half cocked smile as she groaned, "I hope you don't mind the nick picking...kinda a habit... I'm a bit of a critic."

Mark looked shocked and was taken aback. He paused with his mouth hanging open as he tried to formulate words. "Oh. Wow." He responded lamely, still mulling over her comments they seemed to work. "It makes sense." He added still confused as it slowly sunk in.

"I don't have to look at it," Shiri said, hurriedly pulling back from the small comfort zone she had created as she began to doubt her ability to make friends, "Uh... I don't mean to make you feel your work is bad or anything... I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't stick myself in places I don't belong." She uncomfortably put the paper down on the coffee table then, standing up to fidget nervously.

Mark felt instantly foolish and stupid. "No. No I didn't mean it that way. You just took me completely by surprise." His hands came up in pleading stopping motions, and his blue eyes begged forgiveness.

"It's ok... I shouldn't have pressed you. It isn't my place," She back stepped slowly towards the door, instinctively giving in to her need to run from uncomfortable situations, "I... I really should go back down. Unpacking to do and...uh... yea. Look, I'm sorry for being nosy." Shiri bolted from the room her feet slamming as they darted down the stairs.

Mark couldn't get the words out in time to stop her. He slapped his hand against his forehead repeatedly for his stupidity. "Shit. Shit Shit"

Shiri made her exit quickly, storming down the stairs quickly as she murmured to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. God, I've been around Ros for too long... I almost forgot how much I don't fit in." Mentally beating herself up, she rushed into her and Ros's apartment, and froze with her hand on the door knob when she realized both Ros and Roger were staring at her in confusion. "Uh..." She groaned uncomfortably as she stared into the two pairs of blue eyes, "I...I" She moaned loudly "I made an ass of myself again."

Ros looked at her friend, less confused, but very sympathetic. She rushed over and gave her friend a big comforting hug. "It's ok."

"I'm fine," Shiri woundedly murmured into her friends shoulder, pushing her away slightly so she could retreat to her room, "Really, doesn't matter. Stupid really...I'm just being an idiot again and trying to make friends with the male sex."

"You just need more practice" Ros responded softly and gently. She didn't know what had happened in her friend's past to make her so awkward. Ros didn't really need to know either. It hurt to see her friend in pain.

"Yea... I just keep forgetting how much I shouldn't try to connect with anyone," With that Shiri finally pushed her friend away, retreating to the safety of her room and closing the barrier of the door behind her where she could bury her awkward feelings inside.

Roger stared confused at Ros and stood from his seat on the couch, saying valiantly with a concerned eye, "She ok? I'll punch Mark for her if he did anything stupid."

Ros shrugged. "I think she will be. She's always been awkward with people. I don't know why. But she has gotten a lot better over the past two years." She looked just as confused as he did, and lowered her voice so her roommate couldn't hear. "I'll figure it out tonight. but I don't think it was entirely him."

Roger frowned, "Yea, well Mark can be awkward often as well. He's a little twitchy." Roger smiled then, finishing off his beer before tucking the bottle in his leather jacket pocket. "Thanks for the beers, by the way," Roger said with a purely friendly grin.

Ros genuinely smiled back. "Not a problem. I enjoyed it" She looked into his pretty eyes and asked. "It seems everyone here has a talent, or at least is trying to find one, I paint, Shir writes, Mark does film. What's yours?"

"I...uh... attempt to make music," He shrugged and gave her that half smile of a man obviously trying desperately to repair a once broken dream, "I've been trying to write that one song, the one people will remember me for."

"Any luck?"

"Well...no, none at all."Roger laughed half heartedly with a sigh.

She shrugged. "It'll come. It took my dad awhile to get there."

"Your dad?" Roger crossed his arms and looked at her with curiosity, "What's your dad do?"

"He writes songs for a living, nothing major you know. But enough for us to live."She smiled it seemed so long since she had last talked to her dad.

"Wow," Roger was instantly hooked and seemed to perk up to attention, "Anything I might know?"

Ros thought for a moment. "One of the less popular Beach Boy songs he co-wrote with someone else. I can't think of it off the top of my head."

"Beach Boys," Roger nodded his head slowly, "They were big."

"He did some of their early stuff. It paid the bills for a while."

"Well, if it works."

Ros shrugged standing she stretched arching her long thin frame back. Several audible pops crackled through out the room. The sun had already set down casting dark shadows through out the apartment. Pulling a small lighter out of her back pocket Ros lit several candles sitting on the crappy coffee table before them. "We haven't quite figured out all the electrical work yet."

"Well, you both are better off than we are," He smiled and leaned on the arm of the couch, turning his back to the windows, "Our electricity doesn't work half the time, and we have a hole in our ceiling."

"Nice. I can fix that for you you know..."Ros smiled sweetly.

"Can you?" Roger looked surprised and then partially embarrassed to admit, "That would be...great. Mark and I are a little useless with that sort of thing."

She nodded and shrugged "We just need to get the super to pay for the repairs..."

"Oh," Roger shook his head of raggedy blond hair, "I'm afraid that'll be a little hard to do."

Ros raised an eyebrow "Oh? why?"

"Long story," Roger groaned, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand uncomfortably, "Short version is, ex-friend and roommate of ours married into wealth, bought the building, and now is acting like scum by trying to wipe out the entire tent city to put up some studio."

Ros look confused and concerned. "Wow. That's pretty fucked up"

"That's an understatement," Roger sighed then, getting up from the edge of the couch and taking a bit of a step forward. He smiled friendly to Ros and said with a sigh, "Well, thanks for the beer and everything, but I think I'm gonna head up and find out what Mark did."

"Hey, thanks to you guys for helping with the couch." She returned the smile. "I was going to cook dinner and invite you guys to join us. Neither of you look like you eat enough."She moved around the room lighting various candles and such casting a soft glow in the apartment. " But I feel that I have bigger fish to fry." Ros jerked her head towards Shiri's room, and the sounds of sobbing coming from inside.

"It's alright; I think there is half a bowl of miso soup in the fridge calling my name," Roger smiled and gave a wave to Ros, "If you two ever need help with something don't hesitate to ask."

"We won't. But the offer for left overs is always standing."

Roger smiled and nodded his thanks. "Hey," He added after opening the door to leave, "Tell Shiri sorry for me and for whatever Mark did. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, he can just be a little lack of words around beautiful woman like you two." He gave a cocked smile then, a flirtatious twinkle in his blue eyes before he waved and left, closing the door silently behind him.

Ros just smiled and shook her head. She walked over to her friend's room and tapped softly on the door. "Shir?"

"Come in," Shiri called back, her voice not sad but very lacking in emotion at all really. When Ros opened the door she found her friend burying herself in her things, searching like crazy through the various boxes and dumping everything onto the floor. She was busying herself with unpacking; as usual trying to glaze over anything upsetting with busy work.

"Hey. You want some dinner?"

"Um," She didn't look at Ros, just continued to dig in the box, "I'm not very hungry Ros, but thank you."

Ros put a little back bone in to her concerned voice "Shiri." She stepped firmly into the room."Is everything alright?"

Shiri looked up to her friend, a glossy gaze of discontent on her face as she stated blankly, "I can't find my mother's locket." She ran a frustrated hand through her curly hair before she began digging through the boxes again. "It always comforts me," Shiri shook as she hit the bottom of the box she was in and tossed it aside to get to another, "I can't lose it, it's all I have left of her."

"Do you want help, love?" She asked her friend truly confused.

"No," Shiri shook her head but looked with a smile to her friend, "I'll be alright... go get some food Ros. I'll get some when I'm hungry."

Ros nodded. "I've got some chicken...I'll make a stew. The leftovers'll be on the stove like always." Ros always left the leftovers either on the stove or in the oven. It was Shiri's job to eat when ever and put them away. It worried Ros when her friend didn't eat and she could tell because the food would still be out. And Ros always got up before her roommate.

"Alright." Shiri completely spaced from her world diving into the depths of her junk; feverishly digging through the boxes.

Ros left the room shutting the door. Her bare feet padded into the kitchen, she smiled at the candles. She loved candles they always made her think of her fathers. How much she missed them. She thought she should call them, and let them know she was safe. But she would wait. Wait until her test results came back. She was secretly scared. She didn't know how she was doing. And the doctors wouldn't say until the blood came back. Then there was the question of telling her roommate. Shiri deserved to know. But what would happen? Would Shiri leave her? Would she die alone? Troubled, Ros started cooking, it always soothed her worried mind. Chopping the left over veggies-and meat. She made an excellent stew. Her dad had taught her. Though he wrote songs it wasn't always steady work so he picked up odd jobs: janitor, mechanic, school cook. Anything and everything. Yes she needed to call them.

Mark sat there on the couch staring at his work. Staring at his camera. Thinking. Christmas was soon. Maureen. she had left him. He sighed. Life sucked. He was never good with women. Why did he open his fucking mouth?Why did he bother? Roger entered carefully, looking at his friend as he slid the door shut behind him. He tucked his hands into his worn blue jeans and walked a little closer, saying with a soft shrug, "Soooo...what happened?"

"I spoke"Mark answered in a sad and pathetic tone.

"Ah, what did I tell you about doing that?" Roger joked as he plopped down beside his friend and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. He smiled and then added kindly, "Don't beat yourself up about it man. I kinda got the vibe that Shiri has a few screws loose in the old noggin."

Mark gave his friend a confused look. "What?"

Roger shrugged, "She didn't seem all right when she came back down, like more than just upset. There was a deeper something going on in her eyes, and when she went into her room I could hear her mumbling rapidly and sounded like she was throwing stuff around. Maybe...maybe she is bipolar or something."

"Weird." He looked even more confused. "I dunno." He thought for a moment as his stomach let out a wild growl. "I'm starving apparently."

"Well, we have a dinner invite from Ros for a few nights from now."Roger agreed with a smile.

"Oh?" Mark looked interested. "She has food?"

"Apparently she cooks," Roger smiled, getting up from the couch, "You wanna take the invite?"

Mark looked at his friend with a deeper question in his eyes. "Do you?"

Roger smiled and looked at his friend with a 'duh' expression on his face before he smirked, "It's food. Need I say more?"


End file.
